Here His Cry
by True Goddess
Summary: This is Benjamin's story from before his change all the way until after breaking dawn. It goes through Benjamin's struggle as a vampire and the development of his powers.
1. Street Life

**Disclamier: I do not own twilight or the characters. **

**So I love Benjamin in breaking dawn. I don't know about you, so this is basically the story of how he changed and a little after breaking dawn. So I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Street Life**

**Benjamin's POV**

**1812**

After I lost my mother I never really thought I'd find a home. But once my uncle took me in everything fell into place.

Street performing was my thing. I danced and sang for money, sometimes Tia and I would sing together. But we fell into some harder times and people didn't like our acts as much.

That's the day I figured out about my powers. I was angry at my uncle for yelling at me. He kept saying I wasn't trying hard enough.

I felt my face was hot with rage.

I felt Tia's hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I ran outside and screamed angrily. I looked down at my hands and gasped.

They were on FIRE!

I was so shocked but also excited. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down to see the fire slowly faltered and gave out.

I looked at my hands expecting them to flare up again. I was shocked but also intrigued by this new power. But I couldn't tell anyone.

I came back inside to see Tia looking at me worriedly.

"Are you all right Benjamin?"

I nodded Tia always could make me feel better. She was such a great friend to me.

I remember when we first meet two years ago.

_I was just given up by another family member. They dropped me off at another strange house with more strange people. My uncle put his hand on my shoulder and led me to a room._

_"Here is where you will be staying Benjamin."_

_I nodded silently and sat on the floor and started sobbing. Even though I never knew my mother I always had wondered what my life would have been if she never had died. _

_A small girl only seven years at most patted my hand. _

_"It's going to be alright. Ain is a good man."_

_I looked up at the girl's friendly smile._

_"Thank you, for welcoming me here."_

_She smiled and patted my shoulder._

_"My names Tia."_

_I smiled._

_"Benjamin"_

_She smiled as well and then started leaving the room._

_"Don't feel bad Benjamin. You'll like it here very much."_

_And she was right I did._

A few days later we were to perform again, and like the days before we still didn't make any money. We were completely discouraged. I was afraid to show anyone my gift, thinking they would send me away. So I showed Tia first.

"Tia I need to show you something."

She nodded and abandoned the freshly washed laundry and came to my side.

"What is it Benjamin?"

I took a deep breath and willed the familiar hot feeling out of my body to my hands.

I felt myself ignite and looked at Tia fearfully. Instead her face was filled with wonder.

"Benjamin... This is incredible. We need to show this to Ain."

I nodded it would be a good idea to show my Uncle.

We both walked back into the house and got my uncles attention.

"I have something that can bring us more money."

My uncle's face lit up in excitement.

"Well... What are you waiting for boy, show me!"

"It would be better if I showed you outside."

My uncle nodded and followed Tia and I outside.

I showed him the same thing I showed Tia. When I was finished he stared at me his mouth a jar.

"Benjamin my boy you've done it! Surely if this doesn't help nothing will."

I smiled at his expectance. I truly had nothing to fear.

If only had known I did have something to fear.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Changed

**Chapter Two**

**Strange**

**Benjamin's POV**

**1814**

A lot of things have changed in the past two years. We haven't made this much money since... Well ever. Everyone is drawn to my abilities, and it's making us a lot of money. Other things that have changed are me and Tia. Even though I am fourteen and she's eleven. It doesn't change anything. I love her, with all my being. The small portion of allowance we are given we have been putting away to run away together.

It's not that I'm not grateful for what Ain, my uncle has given me. It's just, I need to find out what's out there for me.

Even though I could pass as older Ain refuses to let me leave. Saying "I'll get hurt out on my own". In truth he probably only wants my gift to himself.

It was another day and another show. Two strange people in dark brown cloaks walked into the crowed. A man and a woman, who looked unbelievable beautiful. There was no other way to describe them.

I ignored them and grabbed a nearest torch and continued my dance. I tried so hard to not concentrate on Tia. But she looked so beautiful.

I then dropped to one knee and roared. The crowed went crazy at the fire coming out of my mouth.

I coughed and smiled pretending nothing was wrong.

I walked away and coughed crazily into my arm.

"Here son drink."

I looked up at the same man. He handed me some water. I shook my head and tried to walk away. He blocked my path and stared down at me.

"Drink."

He said firmly.

"No thank you sir."

He pushed it into my hands and walked away.

I looked at him puzzled and walked away.

I felt a feather light touch on my shoulder and smiled to see Tia.

"Are you all right Benjamin?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine."

She frowned, Tia could see right through me.

"It's just, I think I'm getting unneeded attention. I don't crave the spot light like Uncle."

I frowned at the thought.

Tia lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Benjamin. We always have our future together. Just imagine that."

I smiled. The thought was nice, running away from Cairo, living in a small town with my Tia, getting married to her when she turned sixteen, and having children. I wasn't afraid of commitment as long as Tia came with it.

"You're right."

She smirked.

"Aren't I always Benjamin?"

I rolled my eyes and we walked hand in hand back to my uncle's.

**Amun's POV**

After my brief confrontation from the Volturi, I've been careful in changing vampires. My Kebi was a must of course; I couldn't live without this woman. But we have never had another reason for someone to join our coven.

Until now.

That boy we saw today was remarkable, and they simple stumbled upon him by accident. I could mold him, we could be safe. He could provide us with protection... and become other uses for us. He could be a weapon. We could overthrow the Volturi. All in due time of course.

I plotted my plan. I decided to wait a year, until the boy matures more. He will be likely eighteen by then from looks. But they can be deceiving. I listened in on a conversation to here he was only fourteen! So young, nevertheless. I will still change him in a year's time no matter what gets in my way.

**Benjamin's POV**

**1815**

I stared at the water in the Nile. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the flow. I felt ridiculous but I lifted my arms pushing an imaginary weight. But strangely it was there. I lifted with all my strength I opened my eyes to see the water at the same height of my arms. I smiled, I crossed my arms down and the water obeyed.

_I wonder._

I twirled m finger downward and surely a small whirlpool was forming. I smiled satisfied by my progress.

I heard rustling and looked around. I don't want anyone to find out about this. I put back on my shirt and shoes and ran back towards my uncle's house.

He was talking about our next performance.

"I was wondering uncle..."

I trailed off at the smile on his face.

How could I break it to him that I don't want to be his prize any longer?

"If I could do some more tricks with fire."

I said with a sigh.

He clapped his hand on my back with a grin.

"Of course boy"

I smiled artificially. I made eye contact with Tia who shook her head sympathetically.

_What did she expect? He is good to me. Unlike my other family members he kept me here with him. Even though it is only for my power._

I swallowed down the feeling.

_Why should I question my uncle's love, and loyalty? He wouldn't have kept me here this long. But if I didn't have my gift would he even care about me? And would Tia even love me? _

I went to bed with my restless thoughts. I crawled under my covers and sighed. I heard the door open and light footsteps.

"Benjamin."

I heard a low voice call.

I sat up and my heart melted. Tia.

I took her outstretched hand and walked outside with her.

We looked at the full moon together.

"It's so beautiful Benjamin."

Tia said looking into the sky with wonder.

"Not really. Nothing can compare to you."

She smiled at me her eyes shining.

We leaned towards each other and shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you Tia."

I said with no doubt.

"Not as much as I love you Benjamin."

I chuckled and kissed her again and argued that I loved her more.

The next day my uncle and I stayed home discussing financial issues. He didn't know how much money he wanted to give to improving our acts. I rolled my eyes at this. I could be spending time with Tia.

The door opened suddenly. I saw the man, that very man I saw a year ago. He ran faster than I have ever seen and snapped my uncle's neck.

"NO!"

I roared in anger. I sent my flames towards him till he threatened.

"If you kill me, I'll kill Tia."

I gasped. Tia or myself. The answer was as simple as breathing.

I let the flames die down and nodded stepping in front of him.

The last thing I remember was his teeth sinking into my flesh. Then I was gone.

_I was lost. In this blackness, wondering if I had died._

_I remembered Tia's warm touch and her soft lips. Holding her warm body close to mine. I could imagine the warmth now. At first it was pleasant. But soon it felt like I was being roasted in my own fires._

_Oh the pain. It was intense. _

_So hot._

_Much too hot._

_My skin must be boiling. No. My bones must be melted. Oh the pain. _

_I screamed and screamed, begging someone to take my life. _

_Soon the pain grew even hotter to my very core. My heart beat frantically trying desperately to survive. Faster and faster, hotter and hotter. The flames lapped evilly against my heart and throat. Soon the fire died down. But it was replaced by a milder fire. No it was just as intense. And now in my throat._

_Then I smelled it that scent. It was more beautiful than any perfume._

I snapped my eyes open, and ran to it.

* * *

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-**True Goddess


	3. Bloodlust

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks to the guest reviewer who reviewed! But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bloodlust**

**Benjamin's POV**

I ran towards the smell in speeds I've never known I could reach. I was driven by this smell, my throat burned and I was crazed. I didn't care what got in my way I wanted it.

I kept running through these dark tunnels. But they didn't seem so dark, it was clear. Like looking into the night was no longer a problem.

I stopped in front of a woman. I was confused, my throat burned looking at her. She screamed terrified.

Of what?

I wonder.

I took a step closer.

I smelled something intoxicating. It was the same scent from earlier, it was singing to me.

I tried to fight it.

But the next thing I knew I was lunging at her and drinking in all of her blood.

I dropped her body disgusted at what I have done.

Then angry.

Who did this to me?

Why does my throat still burn with this thrist?

I looked behind me to see that man.

I growled angrily.

Surprised by the rumbling in my chest.

"What did you do to me?"

I hissed in his direction.

Most of me was blinded by fury, but another part of me marveled at the sound of my voice.

It was soft and velvety.

"I saved you Benjamin."

"WHAT AM I!"

I screamed at him.

He sighed.

"A vampire."

I backed to the wall of the tunnel.

"No."

He smiled grimly.

"Now Benjamin, I know this is a lot to take in."

I growled fiercely as he tried to get closer.

"You took _**everything**_ away from me!"

He sighed.

"Benjamin."

I ran full speed at him and grabbed his throat.

"Why does it burn?"

He laughed.

"I'll explain it all, soon enough Benjamin."

**Tia's POV**

For three days we've been searching for Benjamin.

My Benjamin, gone.

We found Ain dead that night, but Benjamin was never found.

I knew he was still out there, I would feel it if he died. Part of him is gone, but part of him is still alive.

I love Benjamin, I always have. I will never stop looking for him.

Ain's wife has been completely distressed, she canceled all of the street shows. Which meant worse for me.

My family couldn't afford for me to live with them, so years ago they sent me to Ain. His wife was a distant relative of my mother's side. But now, she's sending me home. So I packed my things and took the money Benjamin and I saved up. I picked up a few of his things to remember him by.

Then the next day I was on a the road. I said a silent goodbye to Cairo and my life with Benjamin.

**Benjamin's POV**

I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was blinded by this thirst, it drove me to do things I've never thought about doing.

How many times have I tried to kill myself in the twenty four hours since I have been changed?

All attempts were unsuccessful and Amun only laughed at my pain.

He lead me deeper and farther into the tunnels to a place that looked somewhat like a home.

I had a small room to call my own. With that I sank down onto the cot and rested my head into my hands.

I've lost everything. My uncle, my life, my soul, and Tia. My eyes felt strange like I was trying to cry but nothing came out.

I was too much of a demon to cry?

I sobbed into my hands, but instead a burning fury raged through me.

It's his fault I'm like this.

It's Amun's fault I'm a monster.

I followed his scent and tackled him to the ground. I punched him repeatedly and tore of his arm. Then his other, his screams were haunting.

I then realized what I had done.

Someone pulled me off of him and threw me into the wall.

I hit it hard and destroyed it on impact.

I got only angrier when they did that.

I climbed out of the whole I created and ran towards them.

I saw it was that same woman, I saw with Amun a year ago.

The memory is fuzzy and weak from my human eyes. Now that I see everything so clearly, I didn't realize she was even more beautiful than before.

But I growled at her angrily.

She looked like she was licking Amun's arms and pressing them back in place. He hissed then sighed when she was finished.

I walked towards her slowly.

Amun was back on his feet with both of his arms intact.

"Benjamin. It's okay, I know it's strange and you can't control how you feel. Just trust me."

I shook my head refusing to trust this monster.

"Why would I trust someone who took _**everything**_ from me!"

I walked away and back into my small room. I punched the wall and it collapsed on me. I sighed and stayed laying on the floor on my back. Thinking of Tia.. My uncle... everyone I've lost. I thought one day I would die and be with my mother. But that day will never come. She's gone forever, and I'll walk on this Earth with no purpose.

In a few decades even my Tia will be gone.

What's the point of this life?

When everyone you love will be gone.

* * *

**Hope everyone like's this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	4. Lost Hearts

**So I want to thank the guest reviewer for reviewing I hope the chapter's were good. **

**Here's Chapter four. **

**-True Goddess**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Hearts**

**Benjamin's POV**

**1816**

I have been a vampire for one year. A year of thirst, self hatred, and many other problems I had faced. It made me strong, and I learned all that I could from my first year of immortal life. Now it's time, the first time in one year I can see sunlight. I can finally leave my underground confinement.

I look at Amun to see if I can go out in the sun. He smiles and nods letting me out into the open. I ran straight through the trees and smiled at my surroundings from my human eyes this was spectacular but now it's indescribably amazing.

I went to the Nile and my heart dropped. It made me think of Tia so much, I ran back to Amun and Kebi and nodded. It was time to leave Cairo... forever.

Once we finally reached the town, we went to a small place for _food. _The food smelled good, but not appetizing. I could also smell the dirt and dust from the small town. The woman walked by asking us if we were hungry. I shook my head and flashed them a smile, they all giggled and kept looking at me. I smiled back eagerly their blood was singing to me, part of me wanted to tear their throats out but I ignored it.

I decided to leave knowing my thirst needed to be tended too.

"Amun."

Was all I said, he nodded and told me to go and quickly.

A few woman giggled as I walked by and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking till I saw long black hair in a braid.

My face lit up and I ran through the crowd to the girl. I pushed people never taking my eyes off of her. Was it my Tia? Finally here, I put my hand on her shoulder smiling brightly.

She turned around and the smile disappeared from my face.

I frowned, sure she was pretty. But not my Tia.

"Can I help you?"

She asked eagerly.

I shook my head sadly. But the burning in my throat soon becoming over whelming.

So instead I smiled at her.

"Actually you can."

I said in a soft voice beckoning for her to follow me.

I took her into a dark corner and turned around to soon feel her lips crashing into my face.

Now I have never kissed anyone besides Tia, so it felt wrong. I pushed her off me, being gentle with her delicate human body.

"I wasn't really prepared for that my dear."

I said slyly.

Her dark brown eyes were even darker, with lust? I have never had emotions like that before.

So to protect myself from the awkward moment, I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck and breathed in her scent. I smiled as it burned my throat bringing back that raging fire, I licked the side of her neck all the way up to her ear.

She shivered and tried to pull away.

I laughed and bit into her neck. I silenced her screams by biting harder into her vocal cords.

I drank in her blood quickly and greedily.

I looked down at the carcass in front of me. My throat tightened with tears I knew would never come. I sighed picking her up and burying her in the sand. I wiped my jaw and wrapped my head with my scarf keeping my crimson eyes down.

Amun and Kebi smiled as I came by, both of them finishing off their meals. Once they were finished we kept running to our new temporary home.

**Tia's POV**

It's been a long year without Benjamin. I've been living with my mother and father again. Seeing my siblings again is nice, but the thought of Benjamin has been on my mind recently.

I'm not supposed to be thinking of someone so much, though everyone believes he's dead, I still catch myself asking people if they've seen him. But I know the answer , and it will always be no.

How can I still have hope that he will come again? How do I somehow believe that Benjamin will find me again, and take me with him. I have to sing again and pick pockets again. It's the same life just without Benjamin and that makes all the difference.

I sighed and climbed out my window and walked to a small clearing. I sat on a stone and looked into the moon. Closing my eyes as a single tear slipped out.

So much of me wanted Benjamin back, all I wanted was to see his face one more time. To comfort me when I cry but that's not going to happen. I need to except the fact that he's gone.

**Benjamin's POV**

Why is life so...

Complicated.

All I wanted was a normal life, no performing. Just living. But I can't do that, I can't even live in the sun without fear of this Volturi. Amun talks about, he fears them, though I don't know whether I should. I am always careful and follow these rules he tells me.

We were staying in a new area with new more lavish surroundings.

Amun and I were doing our daily practice with my powers. I learned that I can do all the elements. It took a lot of work, but I was more capable with this new strength.

It was exhausting but the results were getting better.

"Great job Benjamin."

I smiled and went off to my part of the house.

I smiled at Kebi but she just glared at me coldly.

I've learned to get used to it, it's as if she has to fight for Amun's attention. Is it my fault he is helping me? Is it my fault he changed me?

I push the questions aside and sit on the bed.

I look around and sigh, alone as usual. I used to like my solitude with the many children in the house. But now it just makes me think of my old home, always full of people and hectic. Now it's just silence.

When will I gain my purpose again?

* * *

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Review and I'll put up the new chapter soon.**

**-True Goddess**


	5. Jealousy

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a little busy. Anyway thanks to tercik10 for reviewing for the last chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jealousy**

**1818**

**Tia's POV**

_I'm running out of time. In less than a day's time I am to be married to this awful man. He is the owner of a shop in a small town and I'm of age to be married. But he is so old and disgusting. I'm sixteen years of age and they want me to marry a 45 year old man! _

_I know my sister has done it and she is happy, though he was twenty five years younger than my betrothed, and my sister was actually in love with the man she was marrying. _

_I suppose I should be happy. I can get far away from this town, but my heart still aches for the life I could have had. I could have been with Benjamin, I could have been far away from here living with Benjamin under the stars. It wouldn't matter if we had no money. _

_He made anywhere I was feel like home._

_I sigh and sit back leaning my body against the wall._

_"Tia."_

_He whispers coming towards me._

_I get up and pull my shawl over my shoulders._

_"Haji ? What is the meaning of this?"  
I asked shocked covering myself._

_He smiles with those disgusting crooked teeth of his._

_"I have come to see my beautiful bride."_

_I roll my eyes disgusted._

_"Well that is very ungentlemanly of you, besides it is bad luck."_

_He shakes his head smiling._

_"Never have I heard such a thing. Now Tia give your husband a kiss."_

_I back away and feel my back hit a wall._

_"Get away from me!"_

_I scream punching and pushing him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him._

_He crushed his lips against mine and grinded his body towards mine._

_I bit his lips and kicked him._

_I ran as fast as I could and could hear him calling for me. Tears ran down my face at the thought of this disgusting man. _

_I couldn't live with that thing._

_"TIA!"  
He screamed angrily coming towards me._

_I climbed a tree and hid. Till I heard a man's voice._

_"Stay away from my Tia."_

_His voice sounded like an angels yet so familiar._

_"Who do you think you are."_

_The man just stared down at him._

_"I am Benjamin."_

_My heart skipped a beat._

_My Benjamin found me? He's alive! _

_"I don't care who you are, stay away from __**my **__wife!"_

_"I am not your wife yet!"_

_I scream at him._

_Benjamin looks up in the tree his face lights up when he sees me._

_The next thing I know my betrothed throws himself on Benjamin._

_"Do you want me to hurt him?"_

_Benjamin asks._

_I shake my head._

_He pushes Haji off of him and backs away._

_"Tia, tell me you still love me, and we can leave together."_

_I smile and then..._

I wake up.

It was all a cruel and lovely dream.

I wake up in a different room. I realized yesterday was my wedding night and that dream was days old. It was what I dreamed would have happened. I've been refusing my husband in my bed chambers. Frightened of what he wishes to do to me.

I only want Benjamin again, that is all.

"Tia hurry up, were going to the market."

I sigh and dress and take Haji's arm and leave into the hot day.

**Benjamin's POV**

"Benjamin my boy, you don't need to stay with us. Go out if you need to."

I nod smiling and thank Amun before running outside.

I wrapped the scarf around my head and walked into a market. To see a beautiful woman working there. She looked miserable.

Till I looked at her face, I knew exactly who the beautiful woman was.

"TIA!"

I screamed running towards her pushing people out of the way.

"BENJAMIN!"

She ran towards me till a man stopped her.

"May I help you, Benjamin?"

He asks angrily.

"Haji this is my best friend Benjamin."

Tia says happily not taking her eyes off of me, the man's face falls and he shakes his head.

"Your mother claimed he was dead."

I shook my head.

"I am alive."

I stated matter of factly.

Tia was beaming at me her eyes filling with happy tears.

"Nice to meet you Benjamin, now are you going to buy something?"

I shake my head.

"No sir, are you Tia's father?"

I ask.

He looks at me angrily.

"I am her husband."

I feel a rage of jealousy spark through me.

"Husband?"

I say raising my voice.

"I hope you are truly happy Tia."

With that I run out of the shop my heart breaking in two.

"BENJAMIN!"

I hear her yell.

She trips falling into the sand and I run back and help her.

"Meet me at the garden of my house tonight. Please Benjamin."

I nod sharply and run off.

I waited there hiding from her husband and at night she came out. Her long hair out and a dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

She embraced me and shivered.

"Why are you so cold Benjamin?"

I take off my scarf and show her my eyes.

"I'm a demon Tia."

I couldn't stop after that I let the whole story spill out and why I couldn't find her, Everything I had felt in the past years I let out and told her.

She nodded and kissed me softly.

I backed away before I lost control and killed her. My throat burned the fire raging inside my throat.

"Tia, warn me please."

She nods licking her lips.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you."

I smiled and cupped her face in my hands.

"I missed you too, I never forgot you Tia. Your all I think about, if I could dream it would be of you."

She cried and sank into my arms.

"Benjamin, take me away from this nightmare. Take me away from this horrible man, he doesn't love me like you do."

She looks up into my eyes.

"Please."

I kiss her softly and tangle my fingers in her hair.

She kisses me back eagerly. I lift her off the ground and smile into the kiss. Her scent was driving me crazy but it was so beautiful, I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't lose control on this woman in front of me. I loved her too much, I would never kill her.

I removed my mouth from hers and saw she was out of breathe.

"I'm sorry Tia."

She shakes her head taking deep breaths.

"No don't be."

I laugh and kiss her again.

"I'll take you away. But I won't change you."

She shakes her head.

"But eventually you must. I want to be with you Benjamin forever."

I sigh shaking my head.

"No not yet. I want don't want to make an angel a demon."

She shakes her head.

"I was never an angel."

I disagree with her and lift her off the ground.

I run towards the home I stayed in a few years back, I couldn't chance Amun and Kebi hurting my Tia.

I just got her back.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**


End file.
